I Fancy You
by Su
Summary: Bad title, I know. Brainless R/H fluff I wrote when I was bored. Takes place after Harry has left in GoF. Enjoy!


Well, I don't exactly know if this is good, but that's what reviews are for. Enjoy!

Ron watched as Hermione kissed his best friend on the cheek, and tried to analyze his feelings, something he had started doing of late. He wondered when exactly he had started to think of Hermione as of, well, Hermione, and not his other best friend. He watched as Harry went off with his uncle, still pondering over his thoughts.

"Ron? Hello?" He was startled out of his reverie.

"Oh. Hermione," he answered.

Hermione grinned, not noticing his deadpan answer. "Malfoy and his goons still haven't come out of the train yet. I wonder if they're still knocked out."

Ron had to grin back. "Wizards, was that wicked!" he agreed.

She pressed her lips together tightly. "Well, I wouldn't say that would be the best thing to do in all cases, but he really deserved it this time, the git. Taunting Harry like that! How could he?"

"Harry," Ron thought. He was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Ron, dear, we're leaving." Ron's mother bustled up to him. She glanced at Ron, then Hermione, and then Ron again. Suddenly, she smiled. "Actually, Ron, you wait here with Hermione for her parents. The rest of us will be out waiting for you." She winked at Ron, whose ears were slowly turning pink, and left, ushering Ginny, Fred, and George out, who was desperately trying to catch Ron's eye. 

"You can go, you know," Hermione told him, drawing his attention back to her.

"No, that's all right, I'll wait," Ron answered. He thought he saw Hermione smile a little, but he couldn't be too sure. He sat down on his trunk, and gestured to Hermione to do the same.

Hermione looked at the top of her trunk. She had put all her extra books that couldn't fit in her trunk, on top of it, as well as Crookshank's cage. She looked at Ron, who obviously had no clue about her situation. Breathing in, she asked, "Er, Ron? Is it all right if I sit next to you on your trunk? There's no room on mine."

Ron looked up and back down at his feet again. "Sure," he answered, and Hermione noticed that the pink in his ears hadn't left yet. She carefully sat down next to him, keeping a respectable distance from Ron. Regardless of Ron's ears, her own stomach started to act crazy at times around Ron these days. She wasn't sure if she was coming down with something.

Suddenly, Ron swung around and looked her full in the eyes. She was taken aback, and felt her breath start to quicken.

"Hermione," he began. He seemed to be steeling himself for some terrible ordeal. "Er, why exactly did you kiss Harry?" He said it softly, as if he wasn't exactly sure if he would get away with it.

She smiled inwardly. She should have known. "Well," she answered, "I'm not sure why exactly. It seemed like the right thing to do. He looked so…" Hermione trailed off at Ron's face. "What is it, Ron?" He looked pained.

He swallowed. "Well, do you like him? Because if you do, y'know, you could tell me. I'm your best friend."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. "Tell you! After Krum? Are you crazy?! And I can't even believe that you would think I like Harry!" She felt the heat rise to her face. "And though it's none of your business, I don't even like Krum, and I'm not going to Bulgaria because of Voldemort! I'm only telling you so you'll get off my back!" She took a deep breath. It was obviously too deep of a breath, because she started to cough.

Ron stared at her. He could feel something like fireworks go off inside his stomach. She wasn't going to Bulgaria! He looked at her and noticed she was doubled up, and coughing. He awkwardly patted her back until she was done. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes that she wiped away hastily. Ron wasn't sure he should ask his next question, but he had to know. "Well, in that case, who DO you like?"

Hermione stared at him, shocked that he would actually ask such a thing. The she answered. "I think that you should know the answer to your own questions, first, Ron."

He was completely bowled over. That was not the answer he had been expecting. "What is that supposed to mean?" he raised his voice angrily.

"Oh come on, Ron," Hermione huffed. She made quite a picture, sitting a few inches away from him, her face flushed, and eyes glistening. Her hair was standing our in all direction, but at that moment, Ron didn't notice. Everything seemed to click into place.

"I do too know who I fancy!" he answered hotly.

"Who?" Hermione asked, her face slightly worried now. "Fleur?"

Ron snorted. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here? Besides, I asked you first."

"It's none of your business."

"Same to you, then." Hermione looked crestfallen. 

"Can I guess?"

"Absolu-"

"Lavender."

"Hah!"

"Parvati!"

"Hermione!"

"Padma."

"Yeah, right."

Hermione giggled. "Eloise Midgen."

"Hermione, you're wasting my time."

"Is it a Gryffindor?"

Ron ignored her.

"Ooh, it is! Older?"

"I don't go for older girls," Ron said haughtily, and then smacked himself mentally for just saying it.

Hermione giggled again. It really was a nice sound. "I'm guessing no one in Ginny's year, because that would be too embarrassing for you, and the rest of them are too young. So who is it?"

Fearing that she would hit upon the right answer, Ron stood up. "Are those your parents over there?"

Hermione looked up absently and shook her head. Her stomach was twisting in knots and her heart was beating quickly. If it wasn't any of those girls, then it had to be her. And was she okay with that? She considered it carefully.

"Oh look, the Mudblood and the Weasel are still here," a nasty voice drawled.

Hermione whirled around, but Ron was already there in front of her, his wand out.

"Oh, is Weasley going to protect his girlfriend? Does Potter know you're cheating on him, Granger?"

Hermione felt her face turn red, and they matched Ron's ears perfectly. "Malfoy, I wonder if Pansy will still like you after she sees your face," Ron spat. "Those hexes really improved it though, I must say."

Malfoy reached up and touched his face. His mouth suddenly fell. He ran out of the platform, Goyle and Crabbe in pursuit.

Hermione stared up at Ron with awe. She had the funny feeling that she always got when Ron defended her. But this time, he hadn't used violence. She looked up at Ron, ear pink, freckles standing out, tall and towering beside her. Was she all right with him liking her? She was all for it! She just couldn't believe it had taken her so long to finally find that out. She stood up.

"Ron?" He spun around. "It's me, isn't it?"

He looked confused.

"Me. You fancy me." Hermione wondered if it was healthy to change colors like that so quickly. He was red, then purple, gray, a greenish color, and then red again. She burst out laughing.

"Well, if you're done making fun of me then, I'll leave," Ron said huffily. He looked hurt.

Hermione ran to him. "Oh, Ron! Don't be a dolt! Your face just gave away the answer so well that I just couldn't' help it! Ron, I don't care! Ron…"she trailed off, mumbling something.

Ron turned around. "What was that?"

"I said…."

"Well, what did you say?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"You deserve it if I do!"

"Ron!"

"All right."

"I think I fancy you too."

Ron's jaw dropped. His head was spinning, and he felt as if he was floating. "You fancy me?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, looking at the floor.

Ron then did something he still could not explain after going home that night. He reached across and enveloped Hermione in her arms. She fit perfectly against his tight hug, and returned it. He pulled away first.

"Your parents will be here soon," he reminded her.

"Yes, they will." She seemed sad, and as if she wanted to do something more. "You should probably go home too."

"I should," Ron answered, though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He knelt down and picked up his trunk, and stood back up. "Well, see you," he said, not quite sure of what to do next. Maybe he should kiss her cheek? He leaned forward slightly, not sure himself if he was going to go through with this.

Hermione gasped and closed her eyes. He was going to kiss her! She leaned forward….

And tripped.

Crookshanks's cage had rolled over. Obviously he was anxious to get out. But Hermione only barely processed this, as he was now on top of Ron, who was on top of his trunk, and they were very, very close. The air around them was palpable, and Hermione could feel the moment was right. Ron was staring at her with an inexplicable look in his eyes, as they both leaned forward together this time.

Their lips met.

Ron felt explosives inside his stomach, and Hermione gasped against his lips. He broke away as he heard her. He felt very clumsy. He couldn't think straight, and felt he had to leave NOW. He slid out from under Hermione, who looked dazed. She stood up absently as well and he picked up his trunk.

"Well, bye, Hermione," he said quickly, waving his hand, and scurrying out of Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione absently waved back, and felt a silly, goofy smile spread across her face.

So, whadya think?? Let me know! Were they OOC? I hope you liked it!


End file.
